


Physical Needs

by Kalloway



Category: Shadow of Memories | Shadow of Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: D Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Eike has certain physical needs.
Relationships: Homunculus/Eike Kusch
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Physical Needs

**Author's Note:**

> June 19, 2005.

"I thought you said I wouldn’t see you again," Eike said, trying to look up at his captor. "I’m not going to die again, am I?"

"You’re... safe," was the reply. Red eyes regarded Eike almost menacingly. "And I am allowed to change my mind on occasion."

"What do you want with me, then?" Eike asked, still straining against the bonds that held him - scarves... silk.

"I’ve taken to watching you," Homunculus admitted, smirking at Eike’s struggles. "I decided that I wanted what I saw."

Eike groaned, knowing full well what the djinn was talking about - his latest exploits through Europe had not been amongst his finest hours. His soft looks had gained him quite the gaggle of admirers and after a few nights experiencing various club scenes, he knew he’d been breaking the hearts of more than a few girls and boys.

Usually he didn’t bother with more physical needs, but...

A hand, surprisingly gentle, brushed over the plain of his stomach. Almost... warm....

"And I spent hours undressing you and tying you up. You’re heavy when I’ve knocked you unconscious," Homunculus continued. "I expect you to be a good sport."

Eike nodded, no longer so appalled by his situation. It was, after all, no less strange and confusing than his last encounter with the djinn.

Feather light, Eike felt Homunculus’ hands trail lower, following the soft blond hairs on his stomach down to where they met a darker blend.

Just a little farther now... Eike could only gasp as he was slowly coaxed to an erection with all the grace and skill of an awkward virgin.

That wasn’t to say that it felt particularly bad. On the contrary, it felt really good - almost like something that should have happened sooner.

Eike couldn’t help but wonder if Homunculus had noticed his predisposition towards androgynous brunettes during all of his post-closing time trysts.

The first touch of soft lips on his near-dripping arousal pulled Eike from his speculation; it as a tentative kiss, and Homunculus pulled back quickly to lick his lips, lapping away precome from his bottom lip.

"I certainly do hope I have the strength to finish this," Homunculus commented, leaning down again, this time to take the head of Eike’s erection into his mouth.

For Eike, it was sweet delicious torture, arousing beyond his dreams but certainly not enough to get him to orgasm.

"More," he gasped, again pulling at the scarves that held him. "Please, more..."

Strangely, Homunculus complied, at least to the bet of his ability, hands firmer, faster... Eike willed himself to come, channeling what he could of his growing arousal at the entire situation mixed with an amusingly cool tongue tracing patterns on his cock finally shoved him over the edge.

Perhaps a little surprised, Homunculus pulled back, semen dripping off his chin. Eike couldn’t quite tell if the djinn was amused, upset, or just all over exhausted.

His answer came close enough though, as his bindings were quickly removed before Homunculus sank to the floor, shivering.

Naked, but not cold and certainly clueless as to where his clothing was, Eike gathered Homunculus into his arms and finally paused to see exactly where he was - bleak, small, but at least fairly warm and with something of a bed for them to share while Homunculus slept a deep, exhausted sleep.

And Eike considered trying to escape, but there was really no reason to - this was new, amusing, and certainly different than streets that felt like he’d walked them thousands of times.


End file.
